


人鱼码头番外·探访人鱼之乡06

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Kudos: 5





	人鱼码头番外·探访人鱼之乡06

爱人那略显无措的羞涩神情无疑是最好的春药。

带着维利嘉一起回到首都乡下之后，我一直忙于家中的小生意和城里的同学聚会，算起来也有很长一段时间没能好好地做一场了；心里的痒痒加上压抑许久的欲火，很快变作了人鱼催情般的荷尔蒙，忍不住便轻抚上维利嘉的臀部，在那幽壑的边缘轻轻浅浅地按摩起来。

我看维利嘉，维利嘉显然也动了情，细小的虎牙咬住自己的嘴唇，在我伸进一寸指尖的时候发出一声若有似无的呻吟，望向我的眼神更是柔软得潋滟。

腹下鳞膜里狰狞着探出头来的物事已经硬得十分疼痛。虽然知道在这里爱抚自己的爱人，无异于给那些还在窥视着我的人鱼免费表演活春宫，可我却根本停不下来。

指尖破开的穴口柔嫩而火热，我努力克制着自己长驱直入的冲动，转而慢慢地撩拨着维利嘉的情欲，低声道：“……可以吗？”

维利嘉闻言看了我一眼，神色显然十分幽怨。

作为早已将淫荡刻进骨里的人鱼，他当然抗拒不了我的主动求欢，细滑的手指已经主动握上了我抵在他腰间蠢蠢欲动的阴茎，轻喘着瞪了那些还在源源不断聚来的人鱼一眼，仰起头来咬了咬我的耳尖：

“我们回去……我的地方。”

……

察觉到爱人的情潮已经如我一般汹涌，再也顾不得什么矜持，拉着我寻了个遍布着蓝藻的隐秘小径，便找到了海下森林中一处白蚌镂成的小屋。

海水的阻力让他把我推倒在水母床上的动作变得十分煽情，维利嘉滑腻的人鱼上身拥住我腹下的鱼尾，粉樱一般的乳头轻蹭在浅碧色的鱼鳞，很快变得圆润坚硬起来；我看得口干舌燥，想伸出手去摸一摸那撩人的凸起，维利嘉却俯下身，将我勃起的阴茎从鳞膜下掏了出来。

我不知道自己的这具人鱼躯体究竟有多么性感，可维利嘉却显然看得入了神，痴迷的眼神顿时又令我涨大了几分。他张开嘴唇，红润的舌尖轻轻地舔舐在三角区敏感的鳞片上，爱怜似的吮了一下我的龟头后，便用自己硬起的乳头刮了刮已经有些浑浊的马眼。

“嗯……维利嘉……”

身为人鱼的维利嘉显然更有性爱上的天赋。形容不出自己的男性在被软软的肉粒滑过时是怎样的快感，我只粗喘了一声，就按住维利嘉的脑袋，迫使他把我探出的部分全部吞了下去。

尾鳍极为舒适地拍打着身下的沙地，我注意到维利嘉那红红的肉茎也早已难耐地杵在了我的鱼尾间，挺翘的屁股还在轻轻地摇晃着，模仿交媾的样子一耸一耸地在我的尾鳍间摩擦，看起来既色情又可爱。

我试探着用柔软透明的尾鳍包裹住维利嘉情热的地方，在听到一声舒适的呻吟后，便加快了自己的动作。维利嘉还是人鱼时很喜欢这么对我做，现在有机会看到他这样的反应，更是让我感到刺激不已。

下身变成了鱼尾的性爱别有一番猎奇的滋味，尾鳍的触感不像是人类的脚掌，倒像是湿漉漉的舌头一样灵敏滑稽。

“马诺……啊……”

我轻轻撸动着维利嘉愈发粗大起来的粉茎，恍惚间居然还能感受到有些甜腥的滋味，自己也差不多快要在那柔嫩的喉间到达了巅峰，便加快那淫靡的卷动，最终和他一起射了出来。

我抱着他翻过身去，将发泄后还没有软垂下来的阴茎对准那已经饥渴到绽放开来的穴口，将自己送入了人鱼温润的体腔。

……

头一回以另一种生物的躯体和爱人水乳交融，还是在这等遥远的大洋海底，这种梦幻般的刺激使我根本无法保持温柔；好在此时的维利嘉同样身为躯体更结实的人鱼，被撞击得狠了也只是呜咽一声，丝毫没有让我停下来的打算。

稚嫩而幽密的地方紧紧地吸吮着我的火热，维利嘉舔着我的手指，险些便让我交待了出去。知道他更喜欢辛辣绵长一些的性爱，我想换个体位继续耕耘，却在恍然间忽然意识到了什么。

归根结底，由于荷尔蒙的作祟，人鱼之间的做爱虽然比人类舒爽得多，生理的构造却决定了他们不会享受到太多的花样；没有美艳至极的大腿可以分开，想要亲吻到维利嘉的嘴唇，我就只能用这种最传统的背入式。

怪不得有些人鱼喜欢上岸找人类玩，发情期厌倦了同类之间规规矩矩的做爱，那一定是身为人类多年的我无法想象得到的刺激。

维利嘉在水中的持久力似乎比岸上要好些，我一边深埋在热情的甬道中抽动，一边把玩着那根嫩热的肉茎，看到那可爱的蘑菇冠可怜兮兮地在我指尖流连，忍不住便想要低头去咬一口，却受制于体位，只能郁闷地在维利嘉白皙的颈子上啃了一口。

维利嘉啊了一声，倏然升温的性器在我手中弹跳着，很快射了出来；收紧的热嫩几乎令我头皮发麻，尾鳍紧紧地与他卷在一起，抱住他的腰大股大股地射向了深处。

被内射的舒爽激得维利嘉蜷缩起来，也许是人鱼肉身的初次性体验，滚烫的精液多得将我泡在绵软的肉穴，黏黏糊糊地有些不太舒服；于是我抽出来，又伸进两根手指轻轻地在里面搅动着，想要在下一次开始前把这些东西清理出来。

乳白的浓精很快被我从放松的小穴中牵引出来，飘在水中渐渐散了开来。维利嘉低头看着这样淫靡的场景，手指勾起一丝白浊放在唇边嗅了嗅，又轻舔一下自己的指尖，似乎是觉得有些浪费；半晌忽然转过身来抱住我的脖颈，用遗憾的口吻道：

“……如果我是个女人就好了。”

见我愣住，他顿了一下，又道：“那样就可以给马诺生几个宝宝。”

……

我下腹一紧，几乎立刻又有了冲动。

抱着他坐在自己屈起的鱼尾上，将他圈入怀中温存了一会儿，我爱抚着那发泄过后还十分热情的小东西，低笑着道：“是男人不更好吗？我可不喜欢小孩子。”

说着便舔舔他的乳头，揉捏着眼前漂亮的小肉粒道：“而且我也不希望宝宝跟我抢这里，你的身体是我的，即便有奶水也只能由我来吃。”

刚才没能用唇舌好好地安慰这两粒小东西，此时的我像喝奶的婴儿一样漫漫地吸吮着，又用舌尖轻戳着它们，抬起眼来幽幽地看着他道：

“你觉得呢，宝贝？是只给我一个人吃，还是想要宝宝来分享它？”

“……”

维利嘉显然没料到在床上一向儒雅温柔的马诺居然也会讲起骚话来，本来就薄的脸皮此时烫得几乎冒烟，还在我手里的小东西却微颤了一下，显然十分受用。

见我仍是不依不饶地看着他，维利嘉咽了下口水，红着脸小声道：“只、只给马诺一个人吃。”

听到想要的答案后，我满意地亲了亲他的脸颊，正想开口再说点别的什么，却见眼前的维利嘉恍惚了一下，神色似乎有些挣扎，好一会儿才小声道：“不过我没有奶水，如果你想，我可以去问珀西要一点可以那个的药……”

……

我扶额叹气，有些哭笑不得的同时，只觉得自己的调戏很是失败。

其实我也只是一时兴起，想要看看这样的骚话能不能让维利嘉在床上更浪荡一些。在岸上的时候时常会撞见那对野兽派的情侣在各种地方做爱，水手长在操干自己的爱人时嘴里的下流话实在是层出不穷，而珀西虽然看起来淡定，却也相当享受。

事实证明语言的刺激对更加羞涩的维利嘉也同样管用，只是我纯洁的爱人虽然因此情潮高涨，却根本分不清我是正经还是玩笑。

想到只要是我要求的，维利嘉都会努力想办法来满足，我轻吁了口气，注视着他的眼神变得更加柔软了起来。

看来以后还是得慢慢调教才行。

“宝贝，我是开玩笑的；我只喜欢你最自然的肉体，没有奶水……还有其他更甜的不是么……”

扬起透明的尾鳍轻轻撩拨着他身后仍在吐着精液的穴口，我漫漫地滑下去，托着他的臀部观察着有些红肿的那里；然后伸出舌尖，在那令人心痒的软肉上轻轻舔了起来。

“现在告诉我，维利嘉，这里痒吗？”

“……痒。”

“想我对你做点什么吗？”

维利嘉转过头来略显幽怨地看了我一眼，似乎也看出了我的心思，高高地撅起自己的翘臀，撒娇般的魅惑之中又带着几分人鱼王子特有的高傲：

“快点进来干我，老公。”


End file.
